Crooked Moral Compass
by deathrosekitty
Summary: She never thought she'd ever be with Trent in this way, but one thing leads to another. Now if only they could talk about it… Hmph! Doubt that. DariaTrent
1. Chapter 1: Semi Drunken Slip

**I do not own Daria. Very very sorry.**

_She never thought she'd ever be with Trent in this way, but one thing leads to another. Now if only they could talk about it… Hmph! Doubt that. DariaTrent_

**Crooked Moral Compass**

Chapter One: Semi Drunken Slip

A moan escaped from Daria's mouth. She couldn't believe the uninhibited sound that came from her voice box belonged to her; though she tried to reason it was Trent's fault.

His damn fingers were working musical magic in places that had never been touched by a man and all thoughts of any kind somehow slipped passed her. She had trouble in the worst way thinking while being in the mysterious man's presence even in the best of times.

She praised him internally for learning how to play guitar when his fingers brushed against another sensitive area on her body. Physically she gasped as she rocked closer to his body that was hovering on top of her.

Daria could smell the alcohol on his breath. It wasn't her best moment to take advantage of someone when they're intoxicated, but he had been the subject of far too many of her fantasies to let the guilt claw at her until she told him to stop.

She didn't want him to stop.

"Trent." Her voice lowered to a whisper. As sober as she was she felt she was the one too drunk to be in any control of her body. It was poetic in a way she tried to tell herself even as she was acting more and more like her sister Quinn or god forbid Brittany. She felt so uselessly dead brained.

Jane was crashed out in her bedroom. Her best friend didn't know that the glasses wearing girl had stumbled out of the paint filled room to use the bathroom only to open the door to Trent stumbling into her.

That was when he closed the door and wrapped his arms around her, lowering his lips to hers. Now they were sprawled out on his tiny bed with his hand down her shorts.

He was going a little faster, but his pace was still teasingly slow since Trent was never in a hurry for anything. Daria didn't think she could take it anymore. All the sudden he stopped. This was odd for Daria because she was used to the handsome older boy not making any rapid movements. Not to mention her brain was still wrapped around what he had been doing.

"This is wrong."

It was a simple statement from his mouth as sentences from him often were. Ironically her dry wit chose that time to bite back.

"I think we moved past the moral debacle after you chose to put your hands down my pants."

Trent moved away from her. Her window of opportunity to be with him closing as easily as her awkwardness returning.

Daria maneuvered herself to the end of his bed. She braved one last gaze only to see she wasn't the only one all wound up from their little session. Her glasses covered eyes moved up to stare into his dark ones. The intensity made her shiver.

She stood up from the bed, turned towards the door and marched back to Jane's bedroom.

However, there wasn't anything more she wanted then to be back inside his room. If she was more like Quinn she could plot ways to manipulate herself back into his arms, but sadly, she was just Daria Morgendorffer so she let it go.

Besides, it's not like he'd remember what he did to her in the morning.

XXX

Trent groaned as he turned away from the sunlight shining on his closed eyes.

_Evil sunlight… sounds like a song title… _

Those thoughts slipped past him as a headache pounded against his brain. "Ugh…" _Drank too much…_

Trent shifted to shove his head underneath his pillow and pray for unconsciousness. He caught a female scent instead. Suddenly, memories of kissing and touching Daria berated him. Guilt clawed at him.

Didn't he know better than to hit on his sister's best friend?

The good looking boy groaned again. She was under eighteen. He definitely knew better than to fool around with a child.

Trent forgot sometimes, that Daria was still underage. Her wit and lack of teenage energy made her seem more like someone his age. Someone his type.

There he went again. _Just great Lane. Land yourself in deeper shit._

Bliss finally came when he fell asleep again.

XXX

Daria shuffled nervously passed Trent's bedroom. She hoped her blush was a subtle one, but no such luck. The youngest Lane noticed and gave her brunette friend a wicked smile.

"Maybe we should wake him up."

The other girl adjusted her glasses and tried to reason her friend out of it, "I believe only a full blown apocalypse could raise your brother from his beauty sleep and that would just be counting your lucky stars."

Jane smirked. "Possibly," she heard a groan come from the room. "However, I believe in good timing and a groan is as good as any reason to get him up."

The dark haired girl threw the door open, not caring that it banged loudly against the wall as she rushed in and jumped on her older brother's bed. Jane stepped skillfully as she hopped up. She didn't want to land in any place that might cause her brother to not have any children.

"Up and at 'em Trent! The sandman wants to reclaim the sleep out of your eyes."

Daria watched as Jane bounced away from his tired arms. She didn't want to think about last night, so she turned and continued on down the stairs.

"I'm up, I'm up Janey!"

"Good, now take us out for pizza. It's the only thing digestible this early in the morning."

A small smile lit Daria's features. Her good friend had hit the nail on that statement. The smile fell from her face as she watched the elder Lane slink from his refuge.

He was shirtless, his muscled chest on display for everyone to see. Jane was turning away from her brother, turning towards Daria and she knew she should pay attention to her friend.

Trent's intense gaze met her glasses covered eyes for a brief moment. He turned away first to find a shirt.

_Quit staring Morgendorffer. Don't be diaphanous here._ _That means transparent. _Daria corrected her vocabulary mentally. Now she focused on the reason behind that seeing as she understood a variety of words and her family wasn't around for her to have to dumb it down.

Jane snapped a finger in front of the brunette, "earth to mi Amiga. Where are you at in there?"

"Oh, I assure you I'm no where interesting. I was just explaining to myself the meaning of diaphanous, and then realized I had no reason to."

"Shrinking your brain down to fit into the stereotypes of acceptably idiotic behavior huh?" Jane nodded. "I've been there. Sometimes I like to forget I'm quite fluent in Spanish because our generation can't appreciate a language that isn't their own."

"Most American's can barely speak the language anyway." Daria's monotone voice carried on. She had all but forgotten about the handsome Lane currently bent over the couch looking for his car keys.

She turned the other way.

Jane brushed her hair out of her eyes and carried on the conversation. The girls' spats with one another amused Trent. He had never seen his baby sister bond with someone of the same gender quite like how she did with Daria.

Would he really ruin their friendship over his momentary loss of control?

No, Trent shook his head as he absentmindedly pocketed his keys. Janey was always more important than his urges.

"Sick, sad world did a piece on that yesterday." Daria continued on, forgetting about him. He liked it that way. It was much easier to play like he didn't remember last night ever happening.

And he'd make sure it didn't happen again.

"So who's paying for the pizza?" He mumbled. "I spent all my money on booze."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I spent mine on paint."

The two Lane's focused on Daria. The quiet girl shrugged. "I have money I extorted from Quinn. She'll pay for pizza."

"Gotta love that sisterly love," Jane remarked.

"Yeah, she was practically begging for me to take the money after I showed her the pictures of the guy stumbling out of her room at three thirty in the morning. I felt too guilty to not accept. Who am I not to take a bribe?"

"Certainly not a snobby, protective older sister who cares about virtues and things," was Jane's quip.

"Hey, it's not like I can force her to wear a chastity belt."

"Well, my good friend, you are ringing the bell of truth on that."

**Notes:**

**It's a little awkward writing them, but I love Daria and Trent together, so I wrote a piece that was going to be an one shot, but then I started fantasizing about them more… And now there's a full blown fanfic.**

**Read and Review. I'm very depressed most of the good fics about Daria and Trent aren't being updated. And I read all of the others that were oneshots. Write and post them people! **


	2. Chapter 2: Blasted Silence

Chapter Two: Blasted Silence

_Something was up. Jane just knew it. Daria was acting more flustered than normal around Trent and even her brother was a little off._

_Well… more than normal off._

_She was going to put her finger on the problem, expose it, and then tease them both._

_However, how to go about it?_

_Ah, the weakest link. Bingo._

XXX

Jane hopped into one of the booths. She leaned against the wall and propped her feet on the seat. "You two are sitting together. I don't want to share."

Some awkward shuffling was involved before Daria slipped into the inside of the booth with Trent following after. There was as large as a gape as they could get in between them. Jane knew her brother wasn't usually aware of other people's personal space, and therefore to be so aware of Daria's meant something was up.

Something happened between the two of them.

It stung a little that they would leave her out of the loop for this. The one thing that would make her happiest if her best friend and brother got together.

_Well,_ Jane thought, _less being upset and more exposing…_

"I was wondering if I could use you two as models for my next artistic endeavor. You two would look great in a lover's embrace, completely naked of course, and…"

Daria's eyes widened as Trent coughed.

"Janey, I don't think that's appropriate."

Trent was taking the high road? Since when did he find hooking up with teenagers immoral? "There's nothing wrong with the naked body. Everyone is born bare…"

She was interrupted again, but this time by Daria, "I'm not comfortable showing my body to the world."

Jane sat back as she watched her older brother discreetly check the brunette out. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Daria."

Daria (predictably) blushed.

Did they hook up? Jane quirked an eyebrow at the thought. The three of them sat in silence munching on their food.

Trent changed the topic. "The band is going to be crashing at the house for a couple of weeks so we can work on some stuff. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

Silence encompassed them again.

"So next on Sick, Sad World…" Daria started.

"…Mutant, rabid man eating babies with a taste for opera!" Jane finished with a flourish.

Trent's lip quirked upward as the two girls' took over the conversation. His sister would give up after she couldn't fish out any info from either of them. He had a feeling that Daria wasn't going to admit anything.

He believed that more after he caught her gazing at him and looking away when Jane wasn't aware. He caught her eye and gave her a secretive smile as he watched her blush down at her pizza.

Her bashfulness made him want to put his arm around her to see how she would react. His memory was a little fuzzy about last night, but what he did remember of how she reacted to his touch and the look in her eyes…

It was enough to get him excited all over again. Trent focused on his food once more. He filled his head with music. He wouldn't go there.

XXX

Jane crossed her arms stubbornly. "I want to draw you two in a naked lover's embrace…"

"Forget it." Daria glared.

Trent scratched the back of his head. "Is that even allowed in school?"

"Censorship is wrong." Jane defended.

"So is bullying." Daria countered.

Trent shoved his hands in his pockets. There was only one way to deter Janey from her goal and the fight that was going to break out between her and Daria. He wasn't happy about having to suggest it.

"How about a kissing piece instead?"

The twin looks of eyebrows raised, eyes wide, and mouth gaping was comical on the two girls. He coughed to cover a laugh.

Jane smiled. "I love that idea!"

"Fully clothed, Janey."

"Aw. You take the fun out of it Trent."

"Is anyone going to listen to my opinion here?" Daria spoke up.

"No." Jane answered. _It serves you right for not telling me why you two are acting so weird._

"You can take a picture of it, and then draw us from that." Daria added.

"No!" Jane panicked. Her plan! "I want you to hold a pose. It will look more realistic."

XXX

"I'm sorry Daria."

Daria played with her hands. "It's not your fault, Trent."

After Jane had decided she wanted them to pose for hours on end she had put her foot down much to Daria's chagrin. When the dark haired girl wanted something she got it. Trent had stayed out of the argument, which is why Daria lost.

One-against-one was much harder than one-against-one-with-another one- standing on the side. Excuse quite a few missing hyphens.

Damn those Lanes.

Trent awkwardly at first kissed her cheek, thinking that would nullify Jane's fire to get them to do something romantic. However, she wasn't having any of that and soon positioned them to stand face to face with Trent's hands on Daria's hips and the brunette's hands on his chest.

His very strong, _hard_ chest…

They stood like that for the longest time while Jane did the outlines. Daria almost walked out when her friend wanted them to lock lips until she was completely done.

She was lucky she won that argument. Thank you for needing air to breathe, and for that air to come out of the nose slash mouth area instead of anywhere else. However, Jane speedily outlined their bodies. As quickly as she could she announced they could take a break before the mouth to mouth Daria's images of running for it sprang to life.

She must have been broadcasting her panic, because Trent almost immediately sat with her when Jane went down to grab some snacks. "It's not going to be that bad."

"Says the rock god who has plenty of experience in this area." God she was so stupid. Why did her mouth decide to embarrass her now? Where was her selective muteness?

"Let's practice then." Trent offered. He kicked himself. Why was he undoing all of his current declarations of not going there again? He peeked at Daria, so unsure of herself when she didn't have to be. She was so different from the hard rocking, pretty girls his usual type consisted of. Why was he attracted to her?

It was a simple answer. Those other girls always reacted based on how they think they should be and act. Daria was a refreshing honest girl. Who was easy to fluster.

Trent didn't think on it when he lowered his head to meet Daria's unexpected lips. She gasped and he entered his tongue in her mouth.

He was in control of the kiss. Her innocent way of reacting and trying to keep up was unwinding that control faster than any of the girls he had been with could do. Experience meant nothing to him compared to this mind-blowing feeling.

Daria vaguely realized that Trent was replicating last night. Though he kept one hand on the floor to give him leverage and the other wrapped around her waist, the two of them had no space between them as they kissed.

They heard Jane running up to her bedroom with the snacks. As she was announcing what was on the menu Trent and Daria split apart.

When she entered her room she had the sneaking suspicion that she missed something again. It was odd to see Daria finger combing her hair, but Trent's messy appearance was normal. In fact, it was too normal.

"Are you guys ready to get back to work?"

Damn it she was going to have to get to the bottom of this and soon.

XXX

Jane gazed around the familiar and boring scenery of Lawndale. "So… Did you like posing with my brother?"

"Beside my best friend treating me like I was a science project it was fine."

"Hey, don't dump on chemistry."

"Har, har." Daria offered in her monotone voice. Jane smiled.

"Did something happen between you two? You were acting jittery-er than normal."

Daria rolled her eyes, "Jittery-er is not a word, Jane."

"Hey don't kill my literary buzz here." Jane countered before she thought better of it. "And don't get me off topic anymore. You two have been avoiding my questions all day."

"I don't recall any questions. What I recall is being pushed and prodded into several embarrassing situations and now interrogated."

"Daria…"

The brunette crossed her arms, "Nothing is going on Jane. It's just your wild imagination running amok."

Daria's defensive tone and posture gave the other girl no choice but to give up. Jane held up her arms in a surrendering gesture. So much for going for the weakest link, maybe she had been too pushy.

She'd let the subject go for the moment. Their self imposed silence wouldn't last forever.

They continued their walk towards the Morgendorffer household. Trent Lane being the last thing they talked about, though he wasn't far from their minds.

Daria wondered if keeping her secret was worth not exploring the possible meaning behind Trent's completely sober kiss with her only female friend…

Nah, the yenta in Jane would be the death of her. It was best to keep quiet.

**NOTES:  
Every time I write Daria fanfiction I get a little more obsessed. And every time I read it I want to write more. Tell me, do I have a problem?**


	3. Chapter 3: Mini's Gone Wrong

Chapter Three: Mini's Gone Wrong

A week had gone by with no more strange occurrences; however it was now Friday night and Daria had plans to stay the weekend at Jane's. She hoped just as much as she dreaded that Trent was gone… or at least somewhere else in the house preoccupied.

A girl can dream, right?

By the time Daria walked home, gathered her things, then walked to Jane's it was approaching sunset. Trent's vehicle was nowhere to be seen.

_Cool… Darn…_ She didn't know which to feel. _Darn cool… Now wouldn't that just send a mixed message?_

She didn't even get the chance to knock on the door before her friend pulled it open.

"Hey, want to see Trent's show tonight?"

Daria tried to process this. She could say no and get teased, but she could always say yes and get teased worse. "That depends."

Jane smirked. "That settles it. We're going."

"But I have nothing to wear!" Daria quipped in her monotone way. An evil look passed her friends face. "Whatever it is you're thinking, no."

"Oh, come on! It's just one outfit."

"No."

"It'll hardly be skanky at all."

"No."

"Trent will like it. He does have a tendency to go after girls with that kind of look…"

Daria flushed and refused to answer.

_Finally!_ Jane thought. _I got her hook, line, and sinker._ "Get in here so we can get you dolled up."

"I have a feeling I'm going to kill you for this later."

XXX

Daria pushed down the hem of the dress. It was a tight green mini dress that was glued to her body. She just didn't have Quinn's figure to pull it off and had no will to bend in any direction that would show off her goods.

God she hated Jane.

The brunette tugged up the top so her cleavage didn't show. With that hand plastered there she set the remaining one at the opposite end and pulled down.

Jane quirked up an amused eyebrow, "You know if you keep pulling at it the dress it may just get ripped off."

Daria blushed. "I hate you."

"I love you too. And you're welcome by the way." The other girl offered as she tried to push her friend into the dive her brother was playing at.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Hey," Jane defended. "It's not my fault that once I mentioned Trent you were up for anything to get his attention."

"Damn hormones."

"They are the evil ones."

Daria tried to adjust the tight dress. "I'm compromising my morals."

"Yes, yes… Your values and goals are all down the trash shoot just because you want to look good for a guy for one night." Now Jane was getting annoyed. She spotted a cute guy across the room from them. "I'll be right back."

"Jane! Wait." Daria rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. "I guess I'm on my own."

Across the room Trent laughed with the band. It was a stupid joke he didn't bother to remember, but it's not like it mattered once he felt Monique's hand on his upper arm. She leaned in further so they were pressed up against each other.

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah." He acknowledged her purr in his ear. Out of habit he started watching the crowd. He wondered briefly if they would like his music.

Monique bit his ear. "So I was thinking…"

Trent's mind wandered he found his sister in the crowd, flirting with a boy. He smiled. The dark haired man started searching for Daria as well. There was no telltale sign of combat boots and baggy clothes, so he searched for her glasses.

His breath caught as he saw her. He couldn't believe what she was wearing. It was so out of character…

All the sudden, Trent knew it was because of him. He pulled away from his ex-girlfriend briefly before stopping. What could he possibly say to her?

_You're too young for me…_

He could imagine her reply, _but you already kissed me before._

_That dress isn't you. But damn it looks good on you._ Trent struggled with what to do. He's never had to handle a situation like this before. Normally he was all 'go with the flow', not 'now you listen to me young lady'.

If she had been anyone, except for his precious sister's best friend he would have been all over her the second she expressed an interest.

Belatedly, Trent reminded himself of her age as well.

Monique made all the decisions for him. She greedily pressed her hands all over his body. She didn't care who saw. "Let's have some fun before you get up on stage."

Trent let her lead him away. It was wrong, everything was so hideously wrong, but he couldn't help himself. It was the only way he saw to dissolve this thing that had been occurring again and again with Daria and himself.

He wished that Daria saw him, just as much as he wished she didn't. He let all thoughts go as soon as Monique pushed him up against one of the walls in the back and started kissing him. He liked it better when he didn't have to think at all. He preferred to feel rather than overanalyze. Emotions opened him up to the music he loved.

However, this time he tried to block that out as well.

XXX

_You are so stupid!_ Daria berated herself. What was she thinking showing up in an outfit meant to impress someone clearly not interested? Why all of the sudden was her little sister rubbing off on her?

_I have two options: sit here and deal with this or get the heck out of here and pretend it never happened._

The second option was chosen. There was no contest. However, as Daria made her way to the exit Jane came around again and grabbed her arm. The glare the brunette sent her friend was ignored as the artist started shoving their way to get closer to the stage.

"He's starting now! This is going to be so much fun!" Jane shouted.

"Whoopee."

It was sarcastic and monotone, but really what else was Daria to fall back on? She felt humiliated, hurt, but most of all she felt angry. She wasn't going to waste any more time on Trent. Her crush was over.

The band started its parade of ear shattering sounds. She didn't want to be there anymore, but there was no point to that now. Daria would have to ignore her emotions until they went away because there was no one to talk to and it would be too awkward to explain what happened to Jane now.

Her eyes stared holes into the floor. She felt Jane jump and dance beside her, as well as some other random people. Daria didn't tear her gaze away. She would NOT look at Trent.

His voice vibrated throughout her body because of the loud music. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his girlfriend blow him a kiss.

"I need something to drink." Daria shouted to Jane. She pushed her way away from the crowd. Hell, she even ignored the bar where there would be alcohol. Instead she ran outside like the jilted teenager she was.

XXX

Trent gripped the mike as hard as he could. It wasn't like he didn't notice the angry stare she gave to the floor or how she hightailed it out of there once Monique blew him a kiss, but there was nothing he could do about it.

She was better off just being Janey's friend.

He smiled as his sister enthusiastically jumped around for Mystik Spiral. He almost laughed when she forced other people to join. Trent lost himself in his music. It was the only thing able to fill his soul and soothe any wounds he knew he caused Daria.

She would let it go in time. She had to.

Trent screamed harder into the mike. There was nothing like the high of being on stage.

XXX

Daria gripped the wall in front of her. She was stuck there, outside in the cold. What she wanted was a change of clothes. What she got was a firm pep talk to herself to suck it up and get back in there because she was spending the weekend at Jane's.

She couldn't let the other girl know just how upset she was.

_It won't be too bad._ Daria informed herself._ The band is still staying there. There is no way that Trent and I will be left alone._

With her nerves settled, Daria marched back into the crowd. She forced her way to the bar. "I need a drink!"

She downed it as soon as she could.

"Another one!"

Well damn it if she wasn't going to get drunk. She had no clue what she was drinking, but it tasted good.

Everything got a little fuzzier from there…

**Note:  
Every time I think about Daria drunk I think of that movie 10 things I hate about you or some such and how the girl drank and then turned into a dancing mess. I would LOVE to see Daria as a dancing mess.**


End file.
